


Weird

by storytime



Series: Thea and Felicity [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dinner at the mansion, Oliver shows his appreciation for Felicity, Oliver's oblivious, Thea jokes about stealing Felicity from Oliver, Walter is nice and british as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytime/pseuds/storytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner is awkward but Thea likes it, it shows her the dynamics of the people in her life. Oliver's oblivious to it all as he praises Felicity in front of his mother and Laurel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird

Dinner is a semi awkward affair and Thea understands why in the same way that she doesn’t. Felicity and her mother are strained in their interactions while Walter is nothing but warm and kind towards the blonde. Laurel is making conversation with Thea’s mom and avoiding any of Felicity’s attempts to draw her into discussion. Roy is holding her hand under the table tightly and commenting sparingly around her brother who clearly doesn’t understand the dynamics around him. It’s hot and cold, comfortable and glaringly not but Thea loves it. It’s a great way to see the true colours of people.

 

“So Felicity how is it being Executive Assistant?” Walter asks.

Felicity looks at Walter. “It’s definitely _not_ what I went to MIT for on a scholarship but keeping Oliver’s head above water is entertaining if not time consuming.”

“She does a fantastic job.” Oliver smiles.

“She’s pretty good at bartending too.” Roy adds.

“You’ve been bartending Miss Smoak?” Moira raises her eyebrows.

“I’ve had a few unreliable employees lately and Felicity’s been amazing at helping me out.” Thea praises. “She and Roy trade off on working at the bar and circling. You know if you’re not careful Ollie I might steal her from you. She’d probably earn more at the club.”

“I guess I’ll have to give her a raise won’t I? Because unfortunately for you I wouldn’t give her up not even to you.”

“Big words Oliver.” Walter comments. “But it’s good to see that between yourself and Felicity the company is doing well.”

“How has your work been Laurel?” Moira asks the lawyer.

“Good, I’m working on a big case now. There will be a lot of media coverage about it when the trial gets closer.”

 

Thea doesn’t really want to hear about Laurel’s work. She hadn’t minded her community service work with Oliver’s ex at CNRI but since then things had changed. Laurel was slowly becoming someone Thea didn’t recognize or like. Back when they had been together, Thea had been approving of Oliver’s choice in Laurel. Now? Not so much. Not after the whole Tommy thing and the way Thea had seen Laurel act around Felicity, Mr. Diggle and her boyfriend.

 

“Ollie I was thinking we should get more proactive in charities this summer.”

Oliver looks over at her in surprise. “Really, Speedy?”

“Yeah, we could hold some fundraisers at the club and donate the money to whoever we think needs it the most.”

“I think it’s a wonderful idea, darling.” Moira smiles. “Laurel could help you with that if she isn’t busy.”

“Oh well I already asked Felicity if she’d help me with it all but sure Laurel you can help too if you want.” It’s a total lie.

“If I have time I would like that.”

“It’s so nice that you and Thea want to get involved with the city more, Felicity.” Walter smiles.

 

Olivier starts choking and Felicity pounds his back. Thea trades a look with Roy. Her brother is _really_ weird.

**Author's Note:**

> my official tumblr account for my writing: http://storytimeao3.tumblr.com


End file.
